This invention relates to dispensers for articles, and in particular to dispensers for blackboard chalk and blackboard erasers.
The conventional chalkboard or blackboard, of slate or similar material, is ubiquitous as a writing surface in classrooms and lecture halls in educational institutions from elementary school to university level. The markers for chalkboards are generally solid, cylindrical pieces of chalk. Erasers, typically of felt with a rigid backing, and generally rectangular and of a size convenient to be held in the hand, are provided for erasing chalk markings from chalkboards.
The maintenance of a supply of fresh pieces of chalk and clean erasers is essential to successful use of the conventional chalkboard. Typically, there is provided at the lower edge of the chalkboard a horizonal ledge projecting from the wall. Chalk pieces and erasers are conventionally maintained on the ledge between uses. However, the conventional ledge is not desirable for storage of either chalk or erasers.
Pieces of chalk are quickly used up, or broken into pieces too small to be used. In a typical classroom or lecture hall, there may be, on any given day, several hours of lectures or classes in which the instructor makes extensive use of chalk. The number of fresh pieces of chalk required in a single day may accordingly be substantial. As a result, a lecturer must frequently obtain a fresh piece of chalk from the ledge. As the ledge is generally several feet in length, the instructor must use valuable class time to locate the fresh chalk along the ledge. This also interrupts the thought process of the instructor. In addition, the ledge is not well-designed to store a large number of pieces of chalk, as chalk cannot be stacked in a stable manner on the ledge. A box of chalk can easily fall off the ledge, thereby breaking the pieces of chalk in the box.
Nor is the conventional ledge adapted to maintaining a supply of clean erasers ready for use. Chalk dust from the act of writing on the blackboard, from erasing of chalk markings on the blackboard, and from breaking of chalk, tends to accumulate in the ledge. As a result, the erasing surfaces of the erasers become soiled with chalk dust. When soiled erasers are used, a film of chalk dust is deposited on the blackboard, which reduces the contrast between the chalk and the blackboard, and makes writing difficult to see.
When confronted with a soiled eraser, an instructor will frequently strike the eraser against the classroom wall adjacent to the blackboard. While this action results in a slightly-cleaner eraser, additional maintenance costs are in curred in cleaning the chalk dust from the walls. The chalk dust also falls on floors, and can enter the ventilation system. As a result, additional expense is incurred in cleaning the floors, and in more frequent replacement of filters in the ventilation system.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a holder and dispenser for chalk and chalkboard erasers for classroom and lecture hall use.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment which follows.